silenthillfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Джеймс Сандерленд
Джеймс Сандерленд (англ. James Sunderland) — главный герой Silent Hill 2. В начале игры Джеймс говорит, что его жена, Мэри Шеперд-Сандерленд уже три года как умерла. Однако, он получил таинственное письмо, написанное почерком Мэри, в котором сказано, что она ждёт его в их «особом месте» в Сайлент-Хилле. Когда Джеймс прибывает в город, он оказывается втянут в цепочку странных и кошмарных событий, которые заставляют его усомниться в своей вменяемости, нравственности, памяти и личности. Личность Изначально предполагалось, что Джеймс имеет две разные личности[http://www.silenthillchronicle.net/sh2char.htm Lost Memories ~Silent Hill Chronicles~]. Мария описывает Джеймса добрым; Мэри в своём письме к Лоре описывает Джеймса немного угрюмым и пишет, что он не очень разговорчивый, но милый за своей загадочной внешностью. Джеймс обычно вежлив с другими персонажами, которых он встречает в Сайлент-Хилле. Он учтив и сдержан. К примеру, он пытается помочь Анжеле Ороско справиться с её эмоциональным расстройством, хотя у него не выходит. Когда Джеймс впервые сталкивается с Эдди Домбровски, его начинает беспокоить состояние Эдди, и Джеймс советует ему покинуть город. Он также выражает беспокойство за Лору, пытаясь следовать за ней через Сайлент-Хилл, чтобы она не пострадала. Тем не менее, тёмная сторона Джеймса раскрывается в некоторых его действиях. Он потерял часть уверенности и самоуважения, когда Мэри заболела. Джеймс находится в глубокой скорби и депрессии из-за его отношений с Мэри и её смерти. Он отрицает убийство своей жены, считая, что она умерла из-за болезни. Джеймса можно счесть трусливым за его бегство от вины и ответственности. Столкнувшись с правдой или чем-то, что заставляет чувствовать неудобство, Джеймс избегает зрительного контакта, смотрит вниз, отворачивается или молчит. Он плохо умеет утешать людей и постоянно терпит неудачу, пытаясь помочь Эдди и Анжеле. Джеймс находится на грани самоубийства, хотя и отрицает это. Изначально он пришёл в Сайлент-Хилл, чтобы убить себя, что в самом деле и происходит в одной из концовок. В новеллизации Джеймс говорит: «На самом деле я думаю, что я мёртв, сердце уже мертво в любом случае». Он не был переполнен чувством утраты, он просто чувствовал, что ему больше не стоит жить. Он стал безразличным. Работа и свободное время — всё это уже не имело значения. Психическое состояние Джеймса неустойчиво, что демонстрируется посредством его нескольких сомнительных поступков на протяжении всей игры: он оставляет дверь своей машины открытой; не выключает фонарик, скрываясь от Пирамидоголового; просовывает руку в отверстие в стене, после того как что-то внутри укололо его; окунает руки в грязный туалет, чтобы достать кошелёк и не моет их после этого; спрашивает очевидно вооружённого Эдди, не «чокнулся» ли он. Также, осматривая труп, Джеймс скажет:«Он только что шевельнулся, или это было лишь моё воображение?». Если снова вернуться к Анжеле на кладбище, она спросит: «Разве ты не ищешь кого-то?», на что забывчивый Джеймс ответит «верно» и уйдёт. Он также совершает рискованные поступки, например, прыгает вниз в глубокие тёмные дыры, которые кажутся бездонными. Его решимость и желание раскрыть правду о судьбе Мэри, а также предполагаемая тяга к суициду могут объяснять его безрассудное и нелогичное поведение. Джеймс говорит Анжеле: «Наверное, меня действительно не волнует, что Сайлент-Хилл опасен». Позже, когда Анжела спрашивает, почему Джеймс ищет свою жену, если она мертва, он отвечает: «Не беспокойся — я не сумасшедший… по крайней мере… Я не думаю, что это так…». Предыстория Джеймс работал клерком в небольшой компании, возможно в Эшфилде. Его отцом предположительно является Фрэнк Сандерленд, управляющий многоквартирного жилого дома в Эшфилде. Джеймс и Мэри встретились на вечеринке у их общего друга. Их любовь превратилась из пылающей страсти в мирные, стабильные отношения[http://otakunoeiyaku.blogspot.com/2011/02/silent-hill-2-chapter-3.html Silent Hill 2: Новелла – Глава 3]. До того, как они поженились, Джеймс слушал, как Мэри играет на пианино. Мэри нравилось играть на пианино, и, хотя у неё не очень хорошо получалось, Джеймс всё равно любил слушать её игру. До событий Silent Hill 2 Мэри и Джеймс решили провести отпуск в Сайлент-Хилле, после прочтения брошюры. Они остановились в отеле «Лейквью», где Джеймс записал видеокассету с Мэри. На видеозаписи Мэри говорит, что она слышала, что Сайлент-Хилл был «священным местом», и что она любит этот город и хотела бы когда-нибудь приехать сюда снова. Она просит Джеймса пообещать ей когда-нибудь снова взять её в Сайлент-Хилл, но видеозапись заканчивается прежде, чем Джеймс отвечает. Когда пара уезжала из города, Джеймс случайно забыл видеокассету в отеле. За три года до игры Мэри поразило смертельное заболевание, и её состояние ухудшилось до того, что у неё начались резкие перепады настроения, из-за чего она гневно срывалась на Джеймсе. Её врач предполагал, что ей осталось жить менее трёх лет, и сказал Джеймсу, что при её состоянии нет эффективных методов лечения. Джеймс расспрашивал врачей Мэри о её заболевании и не мог поверить, что они просто позволят ей умереть. Он искал информацию о болезни Мэри в медицинских книгах, но не нашёл ничего полезного. Чем дальше прогрессировала болезнь Мэри, тем реже Джеймс посещал её, потому что она была эмоционально неустойчива. Из-за постоянных колебаний в её настроении Джеймс был озадачен относительно того, что и как ему «правильно» делать. Желание Мэри и Джеймса завести детей также стало несбыточнымМасахиро Ито, Twitter. Джеймс начал «немного выпивать», пытаясь избавиться от боли и одиночества, но ничего не менялось. Он чувствовал сексуальную неудовлетворённость но не фокусировался на этом, потому что был женат на Мэри; позже эта неудовлетворённость проявилась в характере Марии, а также в некоторых существах во время поисков Джеймса в городе. Мэри стала обузой для Джеймса, и его внутреннее негодование начало постепенно расти, хотя он испытывал муки, видя её боль. Из-за эмоциональной травмы и опустошённости Джеймс постоянно пребывал в состоянии скорби. В конце концов он сломался: он подошёл к постели Мэри, поцеловал свою жену в лоб и затем задушил её подушкой. После того как Мэри умерла, Джеймс отнёс её тело в машину. Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло между смертью Мэри и прибытием Джеймса в Сайлент-Хилл — в новелле говорится, что он убил Мэри «всего несколько дней назад». Если Джеймс жил в Эшфилде, то от Эшфилда до Сайлент-Хилла примерно полдня езды. Silent Hill 2 Джеймс приезжает в Сайлент-Хилл, намереваясь покончить с собой и быть с Мэри после смерти[http://www.silenthillchronicle.net/XI.htm Lost Memories ~Silent Hill Chronicles~]. Во время поездки в Сайлент-Хилл у Джеймса случается серьёзное психологическое подавление, и он вытесняет из сознания воспоминание об убийстве Мэри. Напротив, Джеймс поддаётся иллюзиям и начинает верить, что Мэри умерла три года назад, однако, несмотря на это, он получил от неё посмертное письмо, в котором говорится, что она ждёт его в Сайлент-Хилле в их «особом месте». В новеллизации Джеймс задумывается, что если письмо было шуткой от кого-то из его соседей или коллег. Не только Джеймс почувствовал зов Сайлент-Хилла; Эдди Домбровски и Анжела Ороско также пришли в город под влечением подобных сил. Джеймс обнаруживает, что главная дорога в Сайлент-Хилл заблокирована, и ненадолго заходит в туалет смотровой площадки. Какое-то мгновение он пристально смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале. Затем он выходит на улицу, напоминает себе о Мэри и пешком направляется в город. По пути он встречает девушку по имени Анжела Ороско, которая также только что прибыла в Сайлент-Хилл. Джеймс игнорирует предупреждения Анжелы об опасности города и добирается до главной дороги, где обнаруживает, что вся территория покрыта туманом и кишит гротескными монстрами. Он пытается найти «особое место», упомянутое в письме Мэри, где она ждёт его. Первое предположение Джеймса об «особом месте» Мэри — это парк Роузуотер, куда он и направляется. Поскольку все прямые дороги разрушены или закрыты, ему приходится пересечь заброшенный жилой комплекс, где он встречает Эдди Домбровски и впервые сталкивается с Пирамидоголовым, который будет неустанно преследовать Джеймса на протяжении игры. Джеймс также неоднократно встречает таинственную маленькую девочку по имени Лора, которая откуда-то знает имя Мэри. Когда Джеймс добирается до смотровой площадки парка Роузуотер, он видит женщину, которую принимает за свою жену, но ошибается; женщина представляется как Мария. Джеймс соглашается продолжить путь вместе с Марией из соображений безопасности. Он вспоминает другое «особое место», отель «Лейквью». Он посещает боулинг-клуб «Питс-Боул-О-Рама» и снова встречает Эдди и Лору. Беспокоясь о безопасности Лоры, Джеймс и Мария проходят через клуб «Райская ночь» и следуют за девочкой в госпиталь Брукхейвен. В госпитале Мария останавливается в палате, утверждая, что ей нужно отдохнуть. Джеймс наконец находит Лору, которая убеждает его забрать письмо от Мэри в палате. Затем она запирает дверь, оставляя Джеймса в ловушке с существами, называемыми Губы из плоти. После победы над монстрами Джеймс обнаруживает, что госпиталь превратился в ужасающий Потусторонний мир. Он находит Марию, и вместе они пытаются отыскать выход. В подвале позади них возникает Пирамидоголовый, и они пытаются убежать от него, но Мария не успевает, и монстр убивает её копьём, в то время как Джеймс беспомощно наблюдает за происходящим не в силах помочь. Опечаленный внезапной смертью Марии, он вновь сосредотачивается на поисках Мэри. Выбравшись из госпиталя и исследуя город, Джеймс находит ключ, с помощью которого попадает в Историческое общество Сайлент-Хилла, откуда согласно карте можно попасть в отель «Лейквью». Однако вскоре он находит ряд странных ходов и отверстий, которые приводят его в тюрьму Толука. В кафетерии Джеймс вновь сталкивается с Эдди, который на этот раз вооружён револьвером и сидит в непосредственной близости от человеческого трупа. Джеймс пытается поговорить с Эдди, но тот его не слушает. Исследуя пустующую тюрьму, Джеймс оказывается в лабиринте. Он находит Марию, запертую в камере, живую и невредимую, несмотря на её смерть в госпитале Брукхейвен. Мария подходит к Джеймсу и манит его, чтобы он нашёл способ проникнуть в её камеру. Её характер претерпевает странные метаморфозы, беспорядочно переключаясь между личностями Марии и Мэри. Она также даёт подсказки относительно «особого места» Мэри и видеокассеты, которую Мэри и Джеймс вместе записали. Вскоре Джеймс находит Анжелу, которая подверглась нападению Абстрактного папочки, существа, являющегося представлением её отца. После того как Джеймс ранит монстра, Анжела приканчивает его серией неистовых ударов; затем у Анжелы и Джеймса состоится напряжённый разговор, в конце которого Анжела говорит Джеймсу, что он лжец и просто не хотел больше находиться рядом со своей женой. В конце концов, Джеймс находит альтернативный путь в камеру Марии, но, попав туда, обнаруживает её мёртвой на кровати. Джеймс выходит из камеры и прыгает через отверстие, олицетворяющее его будущую могилу. Он находит Эдди в окружении трупов с пулевыми ранениями. Эдди радостно признаёт, что решение его проблем — это убивать всех, кто обидит его. Когда Джеймс начинает протестовать, Эдди думает, что Джеймс тоже высмеивает его и нападает на него. Джеймс, защищаясь, вынужден убить Эдди, после чего письмо Мэри становится пустым. Выйдя на старый пирс на краю озера Толука, Джеймс видит яркий свет, идущий с северного берега; он садится в лодку и отправляется на противоположную сторону. Свет исходит от отеля «Лейквью», который выглядит точно так же, как когда Джеймс останавливался там с Мэри. Джеймс находит Лору, и она вручает ему письмо, написанное Мэри. В нём говорится, что Мэри и Лора подружились год назад, и Джеймс понимает, что Мэри не могла умереть три года назад. Джеймс находит старую видеокассету, про которую ранее упоминала Мария, и добирается до номера 312, где он и Мэри оставались во время отпуска. Вставив кассету в плеер, Джеймс смотрит видеозапись, на которой он душит Мэри подушкой. Несколько мгновений Джеймс сидит молча, столкнувшись с правдой и осознавая свою собственную вину. Появляется Лора и спрашивает Джеймса, не нашёл ли он Мэри, на что Джеймс говорит ей правду, из-за чего Лора кричит на него и выбегает из комнаты. Джеймс сидит в тишине ещё несколько мгновений, пока не получает радиосигнал от Мэри, зовущей его. После просмотра видеокассеты письмо Мэри полностью исчезает, и от него остаётся лишь пустой конверт. Выйдя из комнаты, Джеймс обнаруживает, что отель затоплен и сожжён; он находит Анжелу на лестничной клетке, окружённую пламенем. Анжела и Джеймс разговаривают в последний раз и, несмотря на просьбы Джеймса, Анжела поднимается по лестнице и исчезает в огне, из чего подразумевается, что она намеревается покончить с собой. В фойе отеля Джеймс обнаруживает живую и привязанную Марию, окружённую двумя Пирамидоголовыми. Её убивают в третий раз, и Джеймс наконец понимает истинную природу Пирамидоголового — это часть самого Джеймса, подсознательно созданная, чтобы наказать его за его грехи. Не желая больше убегать, Джеймс вступает в бой с Пирамидоголовыми, и поскольку теперь он ищет мести, а не наказания, Пирамидоголовые теряют своё назначение и сознательно протыкают себя своими копьями. Джеймс идёт по коридору, в котором звучит его диалог с Мэри, когда она была её жива. В этом разговоре Джеймс предлагает Мэри цветы, которые он принёс для неё. Она сразу же отвергает их и срывается на нём, говоря, что она слишком отвратительна и уродлива, чтобы получать цветы. Вскоре после этого её настроение резко меняется, и она просит Джеймса простить её, умоляет его остаться с ней и заверить её, что она не умрёт. В конце Джеймс встречает женщину, которая напоминает Мэри, после чего начинается финальный бой. Результат этого столкновения определяется действиями игрока на протяжении игры. Судьба Неизвестно, что случилось с Джеймсом во время или после событий Silent Hill 2, так что его судьба намеренно оставлена неопределённой. В [[Lost Memories ~Silent Hill Chronicles~|книге Lost Memories]] говорится следующее: «Из четырёх заключений нет одной верной интерпретации. Каждая концовка означает различную перспективу»[http://www.silenthillchronicle.net/sh2end.htm Lost Memories ~Silent Hill Chronicles~]. Тем не менее, есть несколько примеров, которые можно истолковать как намёки: * В Silent Hill 3, где также есть множество отсылок к Silent Hill 2, Дуглас Картланд упоминает дело о человеке, который отправился в Сайлент-Хилл и пропал без вести; возможно, Дуглас говорит именно о Джеймсе, хотя он пропал вместе со своей женой. * В Silent Hill 4: The Room говорится, что сын и невестка Фрэнка Сандерленда «пропали в Сайлент-Хилле» — велика вероятность, что речь о Джеймсе и Мэри. Хотя, стоит упомянуть, что автором сценария The Room был Сугуру Муракоши, а не Хироюки Оваку, и его интерпретация концовок Silent Hill 2 могла отличаться от того, что подразумевал Оваку, когда вышла Lost Memories. * В новеллизации используется концовка «В воде»[http://otakunoeiyaku.blogspot.com/2011/10/silent-hill-2-chapter-6-final-chapter.html Silent Hill 2: Новелла – Глава 6]. Однако, следует отметить, что новелла была написана Садаму Ямашитой, который, по всей видимости, не работал над играми, а также использовал неканоничную Хорошую+ концовку для новеллизации первой игры. * Масахиро Ито и Гай Сихи выбирают в качестве личного канона концовку «В воде», хотя Сихи признавался, что предпочитает концовку «Прощание»Гай Сихи, FacebookМасахиро Ито, TwitterМасахиро Ито, TwitterИнтервью с Гаем Сихи и Дэвидом Шауфеле. * Масахиро Ито создавал Пирамидоголового с учётом концовки «В воде»Масахиро Ито, Twitter. * На обложке мануала и в интро Silent Hill 2 Джеймс показан держащим на руках труп Мэри, что происходит только в концовке «В воде». *Джеймс говорит Анжеле, что он «никогда» бы не покончил с собой, хотя это утверждение сомнительно, если учесть, в каком эмоциональном шоке он пребывал. Но, очевидно, концовка «В воде» исключается, если это всё же правда. Что касается каноничного исчезновения Джеймса, можно предположить, что Джеймс либо скрывается с Лорой или Марией, либо совершает самоубийство, чтобы воссоединиться с Мэри после смерти. Неизвестно, стал ли бы Джеймс скрываться, поскольку он легко мог сказать, что Мэри умерла из-за болезни, если бы возникли подозрения по поводу её смерти, учитывая, что она была отправлена домой, чтобы провести с ним свои последние дни. *'Прощание': Женщиной оказывается Мария. Джеймс отвергает её, потому что он больше не нуждается в ней. Она заявляет, что он «тоже заслуживает смерти» и трансформируется в финального босса. Одолев её, Джеймс встречает Мэри. Она прощает его за то, что он убил её, даёт ему письмо и говорит, чтобы он продолжал жить. В следующей сцене Джеймс покидает Сайлент-Хилл через кладбище вместе с Лорой, возможно собираясь исполнить желание Мэри и удочерить девочку. *'В воде': Женщиной оказывается Мария. Джеймс отвергает её, потому что она не Мэри и не сможет заменить её. Мария заявляет, что Джеймс никогда не сможет вернуть Мэри, и трансформируется в финального босса. Одолев её, Джеймс встречает Мэри. Она говорит ему, что он достаточно выстрадал за её убийство, и даёт ему письмо. Мэри умирает прежде, чем Джеймс успевает помириться с ней. Затем показано, как Джеймс выносит труп Мэри из комнаты. Согласно новеллизации, труп Мэри уже находился в багажнике Джеймса, и он вытащил её и поместил на пассажирское сидение. Джеймс приходит к выводу, что он не может жить без Мэри и понимает, что прибыл в Сайлент-Хилл, чтобы покончить с собой. Далее слышно, как Джеймс направляет свою машину в озеро Толука, а также появляется вид со дна озера с пузырьками, поднимающимися на поверхность. В этой концовке есть доля иронии, поскольку Джеймс говорил Анжеле, что он никогда бы не убил себя. *'Мария': Женщиной оказывается Мэри. Она злится на Джеймса за то, что он сделал, и трансформируется в финального босса. После победы над ней Джеймс показан смотрящим на озеро в парке Роузуотер. Появляется вновь живая Мария и спрашивает Джеймса, убил ли он Мэри снова. Он считает, что столкновение с Мэри было очередной иллюзией, и просит Марию быть с ним. Затем Мария отдаёт Джеймсу письмо Мэри. Джеймс и Мария покидают Сайлент-Хилл, однако Мария начинает кашлять, что подразумевает, что она заболеет, как и Мэри, и что события, которые привели Джеймса к убийству, могут повториться. Эта концовка также иронична, поскольку Анжела говорила Джеймсу, что он «видимо, нашёл кого-то другого», на что Джеймс ответил, что «это смешно». *'Возрождение': Женщиной оказывается Мария. Джеймс утверждает, что не может продолжать жить без Мэри, и Мария не заменит её. Мария трансформируется в финального босса, и Джеймс сражается с ней. После победы над ней Джеймс показан плывущим в лодке с телом Мэри к Церкви Возрождения, намереваясь провести ритуал оживления. *'НЛО': Silent Hill 2 продолжает традицию концовок с НЛО. Джеймс находится в номере 312, когда НЛО внезапно возникает в небе. Появляется протагонист первой игры Гарри Мейсон с гипербластером, наставленным на Джеймса. Гарри извиняется и спрашивает Джеймса, не видел ли он его дочь Шерил. Джеймс приходит в замешательство и спрашивает, не видел ли Гарри Мэри. Затем инопланетяне вырубают Джеймса и утаскивают на корабль, на что Гарри одобрительно показывает палец вверх. * Собачья: Получив собачий ключ, Джеймс попадает в комнату на третьем этаже отеля «Лейквью» и видит собаку в наушниках, управляющую рычагами на большой компьютерной панели. Он приходит в замешательство от того, что за всеми происходящими событиями стояла собака. Затем он падает на четвереньки, собака подходит к нему и начинает лизать его лицо. Во время титров показан шуточный монтаж кадров под песню собачьего лая. Другие появления ''Silent Hill 3'' Джеймс кратко появляется в НЛО концовке Silent Hill 3. Он прячется за занавеской в квартире Гарри и Хизер Мейсон, а затем держит в руках доску, которую Гарри разбивает ногой. Джеймс также упоминается Хизер в опциональной кат-сцене. В торговом центре, осматривая туалет, она заглядывает в унитаз, но останавливается, произнося: «Забудь об этом. Это слишком гадко». Затем она смотрит на игрока и спрашивает: «Кто бы мог даже подумать, чтобы сделать что-то настолько отвратительное?» Эта кат-сцена становится доступна только в том случае, если у игрока есть файл сохранения Silent Hill 2. ''Silent Hill: Shattered Memories'' Джеймс вновь эпизодически появляется в НЛО концовке Shattered Memories. Он прерывает приём Шерил у доктора Кауфманна и спрашивает, не ошибся ли он днём снова, на что доктор отвечает, что ему назначено на следующий день. Когда Джеймс уходит, доктор Кауфманн отмечает, что уже некоторое время не видел его жену. В следующей сцене Шерил на диване заменяется на Миру, а доктор Кауфманн на пришельца, а Джеймс следит за ними из-за кресла. Согласно текстовым сообщениям, которые получает Гарри Мейсон в Shattered Memories предполагается, что в этом воплощении Джеймс запер свою жену в подвале, считая, что она инопланетянка, и держал её там, пока она не умерла от голода. Из-за остаточной ненависти она, по-видимому, проявилась в своей форме босса в офисе доктора Кауфманна. ''Silent Hill: Downpour'' В Silent Hill: Downpour Джеймс появляется в концовке «Сюрприз» на вечеринке-сюрпризе для Мёрфи Пендлтона вместе с Мэри, Лорой, Пирамидоголовым и Пузыреголовой медсестрой. Как ни странно, Мэри стоит на другом конце толпы, а не рядом с Джеймсом. Хотя это решение открыто для интерпретации, возможно это было просто случайностью. ''Silent Hill: Book of Memories'' Джеймс появляется вместе с Мэри в шуточной концовке Silent Hill: Book of Memories. Когда они идут по улицам Сайлент-Хилла, на них случайно чихает Бэкка, что беспокоит Джеймса. Он начинает волноваться о Мэри, говоря, что она «могла что-нибудь подхватить», на что Мэри отвечает, что он «слишком много беспокоится». Кроме того, Джеймс появляется в качестве играбельного персонажа в DLC. Он озвучен Троем Бэйкером, который также озвучивал его в Silent Hill HD Collection. Несколько цитат Джеймса являются отсылками к Silent Hill 2. ''Hunger'' Молодой Джеймс эпизодически появляется в комиксе Hunger вместе с Мэри. Когда Дуглас Бреннеман говорит о том, что Сайлент-Хилл часто является местом медового месяца для парочек, показывается изображение Джеймса и Мэри у озера Толука. Цитаты *''«Мэри умирает? Вы… вы должно быть шутите! Но вы же врач. Это ваша работа лечить людей! Как вы можете просто позволить ей умереть!?»'' *''«Как… долго ей осталось…?»'' *''«Мэри… можешь ли ты в самом деле быть в этом городе?»'' *''«Я получил письмо… На конверте указано имя… Мэри… имя моей жены».'' *''«Мёртвый человек не может написать письмо. Мэри умерла от этой проклятой болезни три года назад, так почему я ищу её?»'' *''«Я думаю, мне действительно всё равно, опасно это или нет. Я иду в город в любом случае».'' *''«Вы случайно не друзья с этой Красной Пирамидой?»'' *''«Анжела. Ладно, я не знаю, что ты планируешь, но всегда есть другой путь».'' *''«Этот город полон монстров! Как ты можешь просто сидеть здесь и есть пиццу?!»'' *''«Бутылки с ликёром. Сейчас они мне не нужны. Не то чтобы я не пью. На самом деле я немного выпиваю. Чтобы избавиться от боли и одиночества… Но выпивка никогда ничего не меняет… В любом случае, сейчас мне это не нужно. Есть кое-что, что я должен сделать».'' *''«Ты сопливая маленькая негодница! Открывай!»'' (Лоре) *''«Только за это ты УБИЛ его?! Эдди, ты не можешь просто убить кого-то из-за того, как они смотрели на тебя!»'' *''«Откуда ты знаешь об этом? Разве ты не Мария?»'' *''«Всё, что я хочу от тебя, это ответ!»'' *''«Эдди! Ты спятил?!»'' *''«Ты думаешь убивать людей нормально? Тебе нужна помощь, Эдди».'' *''«Эдди? Эдди! Я… Я убил… человека… человека…»'' *''«Так Мэри не могла умереть три года назад… Неужели она действительно здесь? Это то тихое красивое место, о котором она говорила?»'' *''«Лора… Мэри больше нет… она мертва».'' *''«Нет… Я убил её».'' *''«Лора… Мне жаль…»'' *''«Я? Нет… Я бы никогда не убил себя».'' (Анжеле) *''«Мэри? Я… э-э… я принёс тебе цветы».'' *''«Да, я хотел увидеть тебя… Даже иллюзию тебя… вот почему я пришёл сюда».'' *''«Это правда… Возможно, у меня были подобные чувства… Это были долгие три года… Я… устал»'' *''«Прости меня. Вот почему я сделал это, дорогая. Я просто не мог смотреть, как ты страдаешь. Нет… это не вся правда… Ты также говорила, что не хотела умирать. Правда в том, что… часть меня ненавидела тебя. За то, что забрала мою жизнь».'' (концовка «В воде») *''«Прости меня. Вот почему я сделал это, дорогая. Я просто не мог смотреть, как ты страдаешь. Нет… это не вся правда… Ты также говорила, что не хотела умирать. Правда в том, что… я ненавидел тебя. Я хотел избавиться от тебя. Я хотел вернуть свою жизнь…»'' (концовка «Прощание») *''«Мария. Я хочу тебя… Я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной».'' *''«Тебе лучше сделать что-то с этим кашлем».'' (Марии в концовке «Мария») *''«Теперь я понимаю. Настоящую причину, по которой я пришёл в этот город. Интересно, чего я боялся? Без тебя, Мэри, у меня ничего нет. Теперь мы можем быть вместе».'' (концовка «В воде») *''«Мэри. Ты выглядишь такой умиротворённой. Прости, что разбужу тебя. Но без тебя я не могу продолжать жить. Я не могу жить без тебя, Мэри. Этот город, Сайлент-Хилл. Старые Боги не покинули это место. И они по-прежнему даруют силу тем, кто почитает их. Силу бросить вызов даже смерти…»'' (концовка «Возрождение») *''«Так это всё была твоя работа!»'' (Мире в Собачьей концовке) Интересные факты *По словам разработчиков, в изначальном сценарии у Джеймса было две личности, «Джозеф» и «Джеймс». Имя «Джозеф» было позаимствовано у человека, попадавшего под подозрение по делу Джека-потрошителя, а «Джеймс» — производная. * Если у Джеймса в руках бензопила, он может поднять её над головой и кричать, если игрок ждёт около убитого монстра. Если игрок перейдёт в режим ожидания с экипированной бензопилой, Джеймс опустит лезвие и будет опираться на него, как на трость. *Джеймс может падать с лестницыhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSGJlIU-mkc. *Поскольку Джеймс убил Мэри недавно, её труп, предположительно, находится в багажнике машины Джеймса в самом начале игре. Это подразумевается в книге Lost Memories, а также подтверждается в новеллизации с использованием концовки «В воде». Тем не менее, по мнению Масахиро Ито, тело Мэри на самом деле находилось на заднем сидении. Когда его спросили, как Джеймс не заметил её труп, Ито ответил, что Джеймс подавил воспоминание о её убийствеМасахиро Ито, TwitterМасахиро Ито, Twitter. **Гай Сихи дополнил заявление Ито, отметив, что наличие тела мёртвой жены на заднем сиденье машины и последующий съезд в воду является типичным для японского shinjū, семейного самоубийстваЛетсплей с Гаем Сихиhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhyT4gjDHM8. *Фамилию Джеймса можно рассматривать как намёк на его психическое состояние: «sunder» означает «раскалывать», «разбивать», а «land» является представлением чувства реальности Джеймса или его мира. *В раннем дизайне у Джеймса были зачёсанные назад каштановые волосы. Такая причёска делала его похожим на Гарри Мейсона. Кроме того, у Джеймса есть и другие сходства с Гарри: они оба пострадали от потери своих жён, умерших из-за болезни. В зависимости от концовки, они оба покидают Сайлент-Хилл с маленькой девочкой: Гарри с Хизер (Хорошая+ и Хорошая концовки), а Джеймс с Лорой (концовка «Прощание»). *В Собачьей концовке у Джеймса есть тату на левом плече в виде сердечка. *В апартаментах «Вуд-Сайд», после того как Джеймс находит пистолет, можно увидеть тело мужчины, сидящего в кресле перед телевизором со статическими помехами на экране. Арт-директор игры, Масаши Цубояма, сказал в Making of Silent Hill 2, что человек в кресле — это фактически сам Джеймс, и что он исходит непосредственно из воображения Джеймса. **Эта сцена также является предзнаменованием той сцены, где Джеймс узнаёт правду о своей жене. Он опускается в кресло в очень похожем положении, а телевизор показывает статические помехи. thumb|Шёпот в квартире 209 *В апартаментах «Блу-Крик» в квартире 209 Джеймс может услышать шёпот, который произносит что-то вроде «Вижу свою мёртвую жену и возвращаюсь домой, занимаюсь стиркой...» («See my dead wife and come home, do some laundry, do some...»). Высказывалось предположение, что это может быть представлением мыслей Джеймса о том, что делать, после того как он убил Мэри. Однако, переводчик с японского Джереми Блоштейн заявил в интервью, что он считает, что это просто один из актёров дубляжа разговаривал сам с собой в комнате звукозаписи, и что японская команда звукозаписи не знала, что это означало, поскольку это была непрописанная импровизацияИнтервью с Джереми Блоштейном. В конечном итоге оказалось, что это просто звуковой эффект из библиотеки семплов под названием Nightingale Voice Box Sound Effects Vol. 1-2https://nightingalemusic.sourceaudio.com/#!details?id=23012217. *В госпитале Брукхейвен Джеймс находит записи о трёх пациентах: Джеке Дэвисе, Джозефе Баркине и Джошуа Льюисе. Это может быть не случайностью, что имена Джеймса и этих троих пациентов начинаются на Дж. Возможно, Джек представляет собой ту часть Джеймса, которая является образцовой личностью, хотя всё ещё чувствует суицидальные позывы. Джозеф олицетворяет часть Джеймса, которая испытывает вину и сожаление об убийстве Мэри, а также иллюзии, в которые погружён Джеймс. Джошуа является отражением стороны Джеймса, которая чувствует нужду в гонении и наказании, а также представляет его насильственное «я» (т.е акт убийства). *Табличка «Угнетатель» олицетворяет Джеймса и его грехи. * Когда Джеймс проходит мимо номера 208 в отеле «Лейквью», можно услышать, как кто-то всхлипывает. В квартире 208 апартаментов «Вуд-Сайд» он видел труп перед телевизором, который является изменённой моделью Джеймса. В апартаментах «Блу-Крик» дверная ручка квартиры 208 может дребезжать, если Джеймс попытается войти и отойдёт от неё. На двери тюремной камеры, где Джеймс обнаруживает мёртвую Марию также указано 208. * Во время сцены с Анжелой на горящей лестнице, перед тем как Джеймс произносит «Здесь жарко как в аду», он поднимает к лицу правую руку, по-видимому, вытирая глаза. Хотя это можно интерпритировать как задумчивость Джеймса, попадание чего-то в его глаза или выступивший пот от сильного жара, также возможно, что Джеймс плачет об Анжеле и вытирает слезы. *Почти все трупы в игре (за исключением тех, что в дырах внутри тюрьмы) одеты в ту же одежду, что и Джеймс. *Джеймс носит такую же зелёную полевую куртку M65, как и Иаков Сингер, главный герой триллера «Лестница Иакова». В книге Lost Memories разработчики отметили, что вдохновлялись «Лестницей Иакова», вероятно, отдав фильму дань уважения этой деталью. Куртка также продавалась ограниченной серией на Insert Coin Clothinghttp://www.insertcoinclothing.com/jackets/sunderland.html. *Гай Сихи повторил свою роль для фанатской новеллизации Silent Hill 2https://youtu.be/KblAXIeNqk4?t=100. *Сначала Гай Сихи считал концовку «Прощание» своим личным каноном, поскольку это был лучший исход для Джеймса, но в конечном итоге выбрал концовку «В воде», так как она, по его мнению, была более трогательной и лучше соответствовала трагическому тону истории. *В Silent Hill: Homecoming есть достижение под названием «Тень Джеймса», оно разблокируется, если игрок победит Сиама. Отсюда возникла теория, что Сиам символизирует Джеймса и Мэри или на самом деле является Джеймсом и Мэри, однако это скорее является отражением того факта, что феминная часть Сиама по природе является уязвимой, и достижение просто является отсылкой на Джеймса. * Если завершить Silent Hill: Homecoming на высокой сложности, разблокируется достижение «Старые Боги не покинули это место», что является отсылкой к реплике Джеймса в концовке «Возрождение» Silent Hill 2. *Автомобиль Джеймса — Pontiac Ventura 1977. Ссылки и примечания Видео Silent Hill 2 -68- Headphones, Reading Room|Джеймс вспоминает разговор с врачом Мэри Stairs Of Fire (James and Angela)|Последний разговор Джеймса и Анжелы Sh2 conversation hallway|Разговор Джеймса и Мэри, который слышно в коридоре Silent Hill 2 - All Endings (Instructions Included)|Все шесть концовок Галерея Арт и модели= JamesSketch.jpg|Набросок Джеймса JamesProfile.png|Портрет James portrait.png|Портрет OldJamesDesign.png|Изначальный дизайн Джеймса напоминает Гарри Мейсона James_BW.jpg|Джеймс Mary3.png|Джеймс и Мэри на причале «Лейквью» SH2Manual.jpg|Джеймс на обложке мануала chara_Jms.jpg|Страница Джеймса в мануале JamesOPSM.png|Арт с Джеймсом JamesStatue.png|Фигурка с Джеймсом и Пузыреголовой медсестрой |-|Silent Hill 2= JamesCarryingMary.gif|Джеймс несёт тело Мэри в интро JamesMirror.gif|Джеймс смотрит в зеркало SH2AngelaGraveyard2.png|Джеймс встречает Анжелу Silent_Hill_2_-_James_Sunderland.jpg|Первая встреча Джеймса с Анжелой 128939061-4.jpg|Джеймс топчет Лежачую фигуру James obtaining the flashlight.jpg|Джеймс находит фонарик James_Hole.jpg|Джейм суёт руку отверстие, чтобы достать ключ tv corpse.png|Вид спереди трупа перед телевизором Well, this is awkward.jpg|Джеймс встречает Эдди, которого рвёт в туалете Angela James talk.png|Джеймс и Анжела в квартире 109 ShowPhoto.png|Джеймс показывает Анжеле фото Мэри Noooo.png|Джеймс и Анжела JamesSeesPH.png|Джеймс видит Пирамидоголового Strangling.gif|Пирамидоголовый душит Джеймса It Ends here..jpg|Джеймс сражается с Пирамидоголовым JamesPark1.gif|Джеймс видит Марию в парке Роузуотер JamesPark2.gif|Джеймс разочарован, что Мария это не Мэри JamesEddie.png|''«Этот город полон монстров! Как ты можешь просто сидеть здесь и есть пиццу?!»'' james meets a fence.jpg|Джеймс наталкивается на решётку ElevKey.png|Джеймс достаёт ключ Maria giving James the Lead Ring.png|Джеймс получает от Марии свинцовое кольцо James_Maria_Elevator.jpg|Джеймс пытается открыть двери лифта Prison Hole1.jpg|Джеймс раздумывает, чтобы прыгнуть в тёмную дыру EddieJames.jpg|Джеймс объясняет Эдди, что тот не должен убивать людей jameslooks.jpg|Джеймс в тюрьме Not at all, silly.png|Джеймс разговаривает с Марией через тюремную решётку Silent_Hill_2_Poster.jpg|Джеймс разговаривает с Марией через тюремную решётку 19.jpg|Джеймс разговаривает с Марией через тюремную решётку Answer.gif|''«Всё, что я хочу от тебя, это ответ!»'' ImReal.gif|''«Видишь? Я реальна»'' She thinks she is, anyway.jpg|Мария прикасается к лицу Джеймса Bars2.png|Джеймс собирается уходить AngelaRejects.gif|Анжела отвергает помощь Джеймса DontTouchMe.gif|Джеймс пытается успокоить Анжелу James and maria dead.png|Джеймс оплакивает смерть Марии JamesMournsMaria.jpg|Джеймс оплакивает смерть Марии JamesHey.png|Джеймс пытается вразумить Эдди в лабиринте EddieD.gif|Джеймс не может поверить, что убил человека Tape3.gif|Видеозапись, на которой Джеймс убивает Мэри JamesChair.png|Джеймс сидит в тишине, испытывая отвращение к себе, стыд и вину Lauraandjames.png|Джеймс говорит Лоре правду о смерти Мэри Angela happy.png|Последний разговор Джеймса и Анжелы AngelaTouchesJames.png|Последний разговор Джеймса и Анжелы GiveMeThatKnife.png|Анжела просит Джеймса вернуть ей нож The last battle.jpg|Джеймс противостоит Пирамидоголовым LM-SH2Pictures001.jpg|Джеймс и Мэри на крыше отеля «Лейквью» Roof0.png|Джеймс и Мэри на крыше отеля «Лейквью» Roof1.png|Джеймс и Мэри на крыше отеля «Лейквью» Roof3.png|Джеймс и Мэри на крыше отеля «Лейквью» MaryisTaken.png|Джеймс берёт тело Мэри в концовке «В воде» Are you sure that you want to be with me.png|Джеймс и Мария в парке Роузуотер в концовке «Мария» |-| Юмор = JamesPoster.jpg|Джеймс находит тупой постер MiraTurn.gif|Джеймс понимает, что всем управляла собака JamesMaria.png|Мария и Джеймс в Собачьей концовке HotJames.png|Джеймс в Собачьей концовке HarryJames.jpg|Джеймс встречает Гарри Мейсона в НЛО концовке Sh2ufo.jpg|Пришельцы и Гарри Мейсон похищают Джеймса в НЛО концовке JamesTrips.gif|Джеймс падает с лестницы MariaShoot.gif|Джеймс убивает Марию JamesScared.png|Джеймс играет с тенями Miraflying.jpg|Джеймс плачет |-| Разное = RevengeEnding.png|Джеймс прячется за занавеской в квартире Мейсонов в НЛО концовке Silent Hill 3 UFOend.png|Джеймс прячется за креслом в НЛО концовке Shattered Memories Jamesbom.jpg|Джеймс в качестве DLC персонажа в Book of Memories Pshome james.jpg|Джеймс в PlayStation Home JamesPachi.png|Джеймс в Pachislot Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи в Silent Hill 2 Категория:Мужские персонажи Категория:Игровые персонажи